My fantastic adventure with the Doctor and my friends
by Redemerald6
Summary: What happens when you combine a time lord, a pyromaniac with the ability to control fire, a bookworm who can sift people's emotions, a girl with emotions as unpredictable as the sea, another girl with the power to control air, and a girl who uses her power over earth to sustain her own poor health? Oh, nothing short of chaos.


My fantastic adventure with the doctor and my friends.

I don't own Doctor who.

Chapter 1: Notes to self.

* * *

Kendra pov

"Note to self!" I yelled into my recorder as I dashed around my room packing for the summer trip to London "Pack for trip to London a week in advanced to prevent procrastination!" I finished as I tossed the last of my journals into the luggage case. It turned to my sister "Did I forget anything?" I asked. She looked at the case. "Um, your clothes, shoes, and extra snacks for the trip?" I looked at the already full case "Oh, right..." my sister rolled her eyes "I'm on it."

She came back with my old back pack and laptop bag. I helped her shift my note books into the backpack and the clothes into my case. She unplugged my computer and put it into the bag with my headphones and charger. I lifted my bed up and pulled up the loose floor board where I had hidden my Halloween, Christmas, and Easter candy from this year. I put the gallon sized baggie into my back pack and zipped it shut before turning to the last living member of my family.

Cheyenne looked worried "You have everything? Your recorder? Medicine? Remember to take the Aspirin when ever you get a headache and don't drink too much soda. You're new kidneys are still adjusting. Oh! And..." I rolled my eyes and hugged her "Chey, I love you, but please shut up." I pulled away to find her disheartened. I sighed and pulled my recorder out from under my shirt and pressed play. "_Note to self, take Aspirin only when needed...Note to self, tell Cheyenne to stop worrying... Note to self, ignore previous note to self._" I turned it off "I'll be okay. I'll be safe with the girls, soda is nasty unless it's root beer, the kidneys will be fine, you helped me pack everything, I'll go easy on the sugary stuff, write every week, send in my scripts on time, and tell Val to get her nose out of her books long enough to admire the scenery."

Chey smile and turned when a voice spoke behind her "For your information, I only packed three books and they are for the flight." I looked at my four best friends ever with a smiled. "Ready to go, guys." Luna nodded and looked ready to explode with joy. Promise was no better off "I CAN'T WAIT!" she cheered. Morgan grinned "We have been planning this for sometime." I nodded and we all went out, the others helping me with my stuff. Before I got in the car, Chey pulled me into a hug and handed me my old _Hello Kitty_ back purse. "It's got your new phone in it, three sticks of your favorite watermelon lip balm, my numbers and contact info, watermelon candy of all kinds, and your debit card for the fun of shopping." I nodded "Mom, I'm leaving for three months at the least. I'll be fine."she rolled her eyes as she hated it when I called her that. "Take care, little time turner." she smiled as I got into Morgan's car.

Meanwhile

Doctor pov

"Hey, what has gotten into you!?" I yelled at the Tardis as she took me on a course of her own. I held on tightly and prayed she wasn't taking me another world where ponies were the dominant race. When she finally came to a stop, I made sure I was still a human in form. With that settled I went outside to see where she had brought me now.

One look and I knew it was London. I checked the year to find it to be 2013. "Interesting, what would I..." I was interrupted by a young American voice called out "HELLO, LONDON!" I turned to see five girls walking out of an airport. "Ugh, it reeks!" yelped one with brown hair streaked with neon blue and orange as she lifted her hand to her nose to block the smell. "Oh, really nice, Morgan. We're here to visit and your insulting them already? We haven't even been here five minuets." said what looked to be the youngest in the group. Her own brown hair was streaked with shades of green. "Kendra's right, Morgan. Give it time, your nose will adjust." This coming from a blond girl. "You would say that, Luna. Your element is air. It can clean to smell for you." smirked a girl near the back with dark red hair streaked with varying shades of purple. Next to her was another blond with blue highlights. She remain silent in favor of staring at Big Ben.

"Alright, sisters. Elemental circle." called the younger girl. They circled up and started talking. "We have three months to search this city top to bottom for any signs of magic user in need to help. Remember, we need to keep our heads low. I don't think I can take a battle like in Tokyo. I don't want to see any of my sisters hurt, so no heroics without good reason. Morgan, keep your inner flame at a simmer. Luna, no tornadoes. Promise, keep the wave below Mount Fuji please. Valery, try not to cause a party in the center of London. As for me, I'll keep the earthquakes to a minimum. Other then that, we are here to have fun and find the truth. Okie Doki Loki?" the others nodded.

I looked back at the Tardis "You would send me after children wouldn't you?"


End file.
